


running

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Tiny mention of violence, cross posted with wattpad, cursing, implied child neglect, no beta we die like what tubbo thinks tommy did oop, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Y/N is running from mobs when they stumble upon a family of four's cottage in the forest.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson & Reader, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, SBI !
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224
Collections: Anonymous





	running

Your feet pounded against the ground below you as you ran as fast and as far as you could from the mobs chasing after you.

You’ve been running for days now, stopping when the mobs fell back and rested during the day. But you were at your limit now. You packed nothing but a few loaves of bread that were already eaten and a few apples, one more left in your bag due to the frantic need to get out of your house. Your sword, which was in great condition when you first grabbed it, was chipped and in your hands. Your axe was strapped to your hip, in a slightly better shape than the sword.

But with the moon at it’s all high and the mobs spawning, you were definitely going to die now. You tripped over a rock and stumbled back up, running as fast as you could.

You glance behind you to see that the zombies and skeletons were falling back but the spiders were still gaining. You look forward and continue to run through the grass. You soon see a massive forest with several torches scattered around and you gasp.

Normally, forests would be what you would avoid at times like this as they tended to be dark but with torches meant humans. And humans meant help.

You rush forward towards the foliage with your new found energy found by seeing the torches and you run as quickly as possible. You start to lose the mobs behind you as they start to slow down at the sight of the torches. As you venture deeper into the woods, you start to find a path near the torches. You rush down the path and as the groans from the zombies start to fade away, the aching in your legs begin to become more prominent.

In the distance, you see a small cottage in the distance. All around the cozy cottage are lanterns and torches. You sigh in relief, ignoring the tight feeling in your chest, and you rush forwards towards the cottage. As you get closer to the house, you notice that the windows are bright with the lights inside of the house on.

You slow to a slow jog and glance through the windows. You see a glimpse of a family of four. One of them has large wings on his back and is lounging on one of the chairs in the dining room. Two of them, one wearing a yellow jacket and a red beanie and the other with a red and white shirt were arguing in the middle of the room and lounging on the couch was a man with tusks coming out of his mouth and long pink hair.

You feel your heart break and you take a step back. They seemed so happy together. Something that you haven’t experienced with your own family.

The reason for why you were running this entire time is that you were kicked out of your house. Children leaving home early was very common in this world of yours and your parents were very big advocates of that. They told you at a very young age that you would have to leave home early to live the life that they did when they were younger. Due to that, you were never given proper attention or care as they left you to your own devices.

So seeing this happy family enjoying each other’s company and doing things that you were never able to do, you felt your heart break. You sighed and turned your back on the cottage, unaware of a certain pinkette’s eyes on you.

You are nearing the entrance of the forest when you hear a branch snap behind you. You turn around quickly to see a skeleton aiming its bow at you. You yelp and jump back startled, but you grab your axe attached at your hip.

You rush forwards towards the skeleton and swing your axe back with one arm. You knock the bow out of the skeleton’s arms with your other arm 1and let the axe make an indent in the skeleton’s head. You jump back, taking your axe with you which makes the skeleton stumble forwards.

You kick the skeleton back and give the final blow to the skeleton’s rib cage, the skeleton vanishing into dust a second after. You release a sigh of relief. You are about to turn back to head out of the forest when an arrow lands into your left shoulder blade.

You shout out in surprise and turn back to see two more skeletons emerging from the trees. Your gut drops and you shakily get into a stance. You rush forward, weaker and slower than the last one due to the slow loss of blood, and you knock one of the bows from the skeleton's arms.

You turn back to the other skeleton but before you can knock the bow out of its arms, the skeleton you turned back from kicks you in the back. You shout out loud and land on the floor with a thud. You scramble and sit up, shakily keeping your axe pointed at the mobs in front of you.

You clumsily swing your axe in front of you, your vision slowly blurring from the blood loss. Suddenly, the skeletons in front of your poof into dust and you squint to see two figures approaching you. You sigh and fall back onto your back, wincing at the arrow that you pushed in even more.

“Hey hey, don’t fall asleep on us ok?” You squint up to see the beanie man looking at you. You look past his shoulder to see the pink haired man there as well. You faintly feel yourself being carried and you catch a glimpse of the cottage you were walking away from before falling into a deep sleep.

The next time you wake up, you feel a soft cushion under your body. You groan as you stretch, feeling your joints popping. “Oh! You’re awake!” You blink blearily at your surroundings to see an unfamiliar living room. There were many pictures taking up space on the walls alongside with the Christmas lights that were hung up. In one corner was a Christmas tree that had absolutely no correlation and in another a bookshelf filled with many books.

You turn to where you heard the voice to see the man with the gray wings that you saw before. You try to sit up but the man just comes up to you and gently pushes you back down onto the cushions of the couch.

“Don’t push yourself. We healed your arrow wound but you’re severely dehydrated and malnourished.” You stare up at the man and blink cluelessly. He sighs softly and reaches a hand out for you to shake. “My name is Phil. What is yours?” 

You slowly process the question before reaching out and shaking his hand. “I’m Y/N.” He smiles at you and points at the window. It looked to be about mid day. “You’ve been out for a day. It’s now December 24.” You nod and slowly try to sit up again. Phil sighs but helps you up.

“Where are my things?” You ask Phil. He points at a satchel on a wall that had your sword and axe poking out of it. “It’s there. I’m guessing you have to make it somewhere for the holidays?” You shake your head. “No, no one wanted me for the holidays.” Phil remains quiet.

He turns to you to say something but the door to the cottage opens and the three other boys that you saw through the window show up. The blonde in a red and white shirt gasps and rushes forwards to you.

“Hello?” You tell the newcomers questioningly. “My name is Wilbur.” The man in the beanie says. “The pink one is Techno and the loud one is Tommy.” You watch as the blonde snaps back to Wilbur. “I can introduce myself dipshit.” The two start to get into a mini squabble in front of you and you giggle a little. Techno grumbles and heads into the kitchen.

As the two fight, Phil taps your shoulder. “You can stay at our house for Christmas.” You ponder on the thought before shrugging. “Sure, but I’ve never celebrated before so you’ll have to help me out with this.” The voices in the house slowly lower until no one is talking. Even Techno peaks his head from the kitchen.

“What do you mean? You must have celebrated somewhat for Christmas right?” You turn to Tommy, the one that asked, and you hum. “I once went to go ride some reindeers but that was only because I got bored at home.” The four fall silent before they all start to start shouting suggestions at once.

You furrow your eyebrows at some of the suggestions. _What is a snow angel? And eggnog? What is that?_ You watch the four talk loudly with one another and you lean back into the couch, finding that watching the four was very entertaining.

At first when you made it outside with the others, you were hesitant. How could someone possibly find joy in rolling around in the snow? But you watch Wilbur and Tommy laugh as they push each other into the snow and then Techno launching snowballs at them and your heart begins to ache again. You long to join them, but you've been taught to not have fun at a young age in the presence of other people. 

A hand is on your shoulder and you look back to see Phil smiling fondly at you. "Y/N, you can go join them. Don't worry about it." You nod shakily and step into the snow with the pair of snow boots that you are borrowing from Tommy. The other three see you approaching them and they wave at you, two of them more enthusiastically than one particular person. 

You feel a smile stretch across your face and you race towards them, causing the three to start running away. Your parents aren't here, so you can let yourself do this at least today. 

Later when they showed you exactly what a snow angel was and what eggnog was, you could only stare into their fireplace as they all huddled around the living room. “How was your first time making snow angels?” Wilbur asks you. You suppress the urge to jump around to show your happiness but you just glance at Wilbur and smile at him.

“It was really fun but this is so new to me.” Wilbur hums and Techno sniffs. “I’m originally from the Nether but even I did stuff for Christmas. Tell me where your parents are so I can have a talk.” Tommy cackles loudly as Phil groans. “You can’t go without me bitch!”

You make eye contact with Phil and you watch as he realizes that you were confused and didn't know what to do. His eyes soften and he opens his arms open. You fall into them, the others falling suit. After a few seconds, Phil groans out loud at the amount of body warmth and the five of you burst into laughter. 

It'd take you a while to get used to the concept of fun and not being under the constant pressure of just surviving, but you get there someday. Until then though, you enjoy the warm embrace of the new family that you found. 

##    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i will proudly say that i was one of the people that voted for tommy to go into exile. he may have gone through that really sad exile arc but y'all better thank me now for the techno and tommy team up (this is joke you guys lol)
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
